


a bad plan

by patal



Category: Original Work, princess of time
Genre: Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: a young women named lulu runs away into a forest to avoid getting captured after she commits a mass murder of fiffty people at her school Reunion. she ran's into a beautiful women named alia in the forest who has good solution to her current problem.





	a bad plan

**Author's Note:**

> first off, don't do what lulu did. second, this is a short and dark original work, I hope you like it.

the sound of heavy breathing and footsteps of crushing leaves under feet could be heard from the otherwise quite forest. it came to a stop when the source became tried of running and stopped to catch their breath.

 

a young women let herself drop down to the dirt ground below and leaned with her back against a tree. she shut her eyes and sighed before opening them up again and looking up at the bright moon in the night sky.

 

maybe doing this wasn't such a good idea after all. I mean, the plan was for me to take my own life after killing all of them. but i'm actually to afraid to do that now. what am I going to do. I can't let the police find me.

 

she closed her eyes and soon afterwards heard quick moving footsteps approaching her. there was no real wild life this forest so it to be the police. she braced herself as the sound of crunching leaves came closer and closer, before stopping. who ever it was, they were right in front of her. she didn't need to open her eyes to know that.

 

she felt like she was about to cry. how did this all happen? how did she let it come to this? she really didn't want spend the rest of her life in jail. before she could have full blown panic attack, the person in front of her spoke.

 

hey don't worry i'm not a cop, i'm here to help you. said the gental feminine voice. 

 

huh? the young women on the ground finally opened her eyes. she saw a beautiful women standing in the light of the moon. she was wearing a big fluffy dress that had layers of pink in blue in it with white ruffles poking out, a heart on her breast. a pair of ankle pink boots with blue lace going around the top. she had shoulder length white hair, had on a pink crown and hazel eyes. she had mocha colored like her own.

 

um, who are you? 

 

my name in alia and i'm here to help you miss lulu.

 

how did you know my name, a-alia?

 

alia put a hand on lulu's shoulder. because i we went to school together silly. 

 

oh, OK. but how can you possible help me with something like this?

 

i can help you because i'm the princess of time.

 

the princess of time?

 

alia nods in a agreeing matter. yes, I was born with the ability of turning back the hands of time. and you defiantly need to go back in time and un do what you just did. so what do you say we get started. i'm not sure how long it will be before the police dogs gets your scent and leads them here.

 

lulu stiffened in fear at her words. OK lets get s-started.

 

good alia put both of her hands out in front of her. take my hands lulu. doing what she was told lulu takes alias hands.

 

their hands began to glow as white as the moon above them. 

the image of a an hour glass with pink and blue sand inside briefly appeared after wards before slowly fading away.

 

now lulu, say you want to go back in time before the hour of the school Reunion. 

 

I want to go back in time before the hour of the school reunion. the bright white coming from their hands over took them and they disappeared not a moment to soon as the police dogs showed up with the cops behind them.

 

-

lulu opened her eyes to see herself siting in front of the vanity mirror in her room. this was the last thing she had done before leaving for the Reunion.

 

it worked. it worked! alia! um alia?

 

alia was no where to be seen.

 

lulu smiled, thank you alia, I hope I get to see you again.


End file.
